User talk:Mixoris
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Creative Pokemon Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hi mix I wanna join this wiki. Is it gonna be like beyblade fanon with the RP battles but with costom pokemon? If it is I would love to help, making my costom pokemon and making moves and stuff will be fun. Can I be a ref person? Like the board members(admin) from beyblade wiki? 05:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Lets chat here, right now 02:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Wiki Check this wiki out: Advertisement wiki It is a wiki I made check it out. 04:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 User rights Hi Mixoris, I was wondering if i could have admin rights, that way i could help out so much more. I that a possiblity? Thanks, Template Heey Mixoris, Good news I finished the template, Here is a example: There is instuctions on it's page. If there is anything you want changed or another template you want made post on my talk page. Btw. I mixed the template on your profile. Thanks, :I made a template for when you need to block a user, here it is. Info on how to use it is included. : Bye You are too narrow minded and stubborn Mix. I have decided to leave this wiki and create my own pokemon fanon. IF you see things on my wiki similar to yours it is not copying since I made almost everything on this wiki. I am also going to tell the people I invited here about my wiki, but I will not advertise here since you would just erase it, lmao. Think about this "If a King is not willing to lead how will his people follow?" - Loluch V Britania "A stubborn and narrow minded leader with 1000 warriors could not beat a Open minded and calm Leader with 500 warriors in a battle" Also think about this. Good Luck with your wiki. Also I am keeping my pokemon and moving it to my wiki. Till next time No spaming on my wiki. When in my wikis chat no yelling/aguing with other people around, it will count as spam becaus eit is just creating a mees in chat. fail, trying to use ur old account to get in. Heey Mix, Retiring from this wiki. Btw all my templates were deleted becuase they violated a copy right, if you undo them ..( you dont wanna know) [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 00:36, February 2, 2012 (UTC)